


Iron Giant

by Torisan



Series: Final Fantasy Cult of Noctis Drabbles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torisan/pseuds/Torisan
Summary: Prompt was "temper"





	Iron Giant

Night had long settled over the land, a harsh clash of sword were the only thing that could be heard amongst the trees of the clearing. Massive rock arches overhead could been seen when one looked. However the four young men is said clearing were more concerned by the two story iron giant and its massive broad sword that was currently trying to squish them like bugs. They had been at this for hours, now only one of the three Iron giants remained of this hunt.

"By the Six, Damn it!" A deep male voice rings out, his six foot six frame swung his great sword back as he stumbles back. Righting himself he straightened to prepare for another attack from the remaining giant. Suddenly a sword and a blue flash appeared out of nowhere. Sword and a person slammed hard into the iron giant knocking it back maybe an inch. While shots rang out into the night at the demon. A blond man lean form and quick relaxes allowed him to dodge back in forth as he fired at the remaining giant. His bullets hitting their mark while the final member of their group attacked. He called his pole arm front the armiger. The bright blue flash showing off his six foot lean figure and brunette hair. His and the blonds attack now giving the first two men an opportunity regroup and attack again. Finally ending the demon.

"Watch where you warp into things Noct!" He snarled at the young man next to him.

"Sorry." The young raven haired man said head turned away, his all black clothing blending into the night, Noctis was refusing to look at his shield. They watched as the iron giant dissolved into black mist. As Noctis bent down to pick up the item dropped by the giant as proof of kill. "Well now we can turn in this hellish hunt and crash. Come on Gladio lets go." He turned away to join the others as they were already heading back to the regalia. Noctis wanted to get back to the car quickly so they could return to the outpost back to safety of its bright lights.

"Yeah, yeah..." Gladio muttered as he followed his Prince, anger simmered just under the surface regarding Noctis's recklessness. Unhurried he caught up to his companions who were waiting for him by the car. Noctis still refusing to look at him, this only made his anger worse.

"Come on big guy! We want to get out of here. More could pop out any minute now!." Prompto called out nervously already siting in the passengers seat. While Ignis got into the drivers seat. Noctis followed getting into the back seat on the drivers side. Still grumbling to himself Gladio got into the last spot available behind Prompto. Gladio turned to Noctis as the car pulled away and down the road heading to the nearest out post to tune in the hunt they had completed. An uneasy silence filled the car as Ignis drove. Still glaring at Noctis he waited until Noctis slow turned his head and looked at him.

"Why don't cha watch where ya warping too? Noct, just a foot in the wrong way and you would have hit me or missed completely. Why are you so damn reckless!?" Gladio demanded. His anger started to flow over making his words come out harshly.

"I do watch where I am going. I was no where close to hitting you!" Noctis snarled back at him. Huffing loudly he crossed his arms and slouched down in the seat. Turning his face away he stares out the side window as the night landscape flew by.

"Gladio." Ignis said softly from the drivers seat. Gladio looked up, he could see Ignis staring at him from the rear view mirror. "Drop it."

"Fine" Gladio snapped back with a huff of annoyance.

The regalia quietly pulled into the parking lot of the Telapar out post and came to a stop. As soon as Ignis cut off the engine Noct was out of the car headed toward the Crow Nest diner. Prompto was hot on his heels ready to turn in the hunt and claim their bounty so they could call it a night. The two younger men disappeared into the diner.

"Gladio, can we talk for a moment?" Ignis asked his words stopping the bigger man from following the others.

"What Iggy?" Still angry as he watched their companions in the diner. Ignis sighed as he watched Gladio glower at his Prince and friend.

"I had a better view of what was going on in that fight. Do you want to know what I saw?" He asked calmly arms crossed across his chest and he fixed Gladio with an icy glare. "Or do you just want to stay angry?" Shaking his head he waited for an answer.

"Huh?" Gladio turned back to Ignis confused. Taking that as a yes, Ignis nodded back towards the diner where their companions still were.

"If Noct had not warped that close to you and slammed into that giant, the giants sword would have crashed down on you before you had a chance to block it. You would have been completely crushed Gladiolus. You may be his shield, duty bound and sworn to protect him. However he also wants to protect his friends. No matter the cost." Gladio looked at Ignis in shock. Having not even considering that he was in that much danger. "You would do well to remember that next time, and there will be a next time. Noct may be reckless at times but he does so with purpose." With that said Ignis walked away to join the others as they were now steeping out of the diner leaving Gladio by the car in silence.

"Damn it!" Gladio snarled as his anger finally fading he stepped away from the car to join the others. As he passed Noctis he placed a hand on the ravens shoulder. "Sorry for yelling... and thanks."

Noct just nodded and walked towards the motel next to the diner. "Let's get a room at the motel guys. I'm not camping tonight!


End file.
